La torre y el rayo
by Phoenix.G.Fawkes
Summary: "El Ministro de la Magia francés en particular vivió terribles dificultades porque, como trataba de explicarle a sus votantes, era muy difícil mantener un acuerdo cuando el mandatario muggle con quien lo había firmado perdía literalmente la cabeza unos pocos días más tarde". Magos o muggles, Javert es implacable con los criminales. Valjean no es la excepción.


**Originalmente publicado el 15/01/2014**

* * *

 **i.**

Toulon

El cielo estaba cubierto de oscuras nubes, pesadas con la tormenta pronta a descargarse. El aire de verano se había vuelto espeso y pegajoso como melaza, sin una sola ráfaga de brisa, siquiera caliente, para cortar la pesadez. En el horizonte se difuminaban el mar y el cielo, en un gris casi negro que prometía tempestades y sin embargo, en lugar de refugiarse en sus casas, parecía que todo el pueblo había decidido tomar las calles. Los tenderos colocaron sus puestos en claro desafío al mal tiempo; las mujeres formaban corros por doquier, cuchicheando entre sí; los hombres bebían cerveza y los niños correteaban entre las faldas y las perneras de los pantalones de los adultos sin ningún miramiento a los empellones y las caídas. Había una algarabía en el ambiente propia de un día de fiesta, aunque faltaban las banderas y las guirnaldas colgadas de los balcones, la música y el baile. En cambio, en el centro de la plaza principal se alzaba una improvisada tarima de madera y sobre ella, destellando con los escasos rayos anaranjados que lograban atravesar las nubes, se hallaba la reluciente guillotina, muy recientemente traída desde París.

Ahorcamientos en el patíbulo esta gente probablemente hubiese presenciado muchos, no ya así quemas en la hoguera, que pertenecían más bien al relato oral y a los libros de historia. Pero la guillotina era una completa novedad por aquellos lares, y sobre todo una como aquella, cuyo acero impoluto refulgía en la escasa luz, un metal tan brillante como pocos de ellos habían visto nunca. Casi era una pena, comentaban algunos, que tal flamante invento de la técnica moderna fuera a ser utilizado para un fin tan bajo. Pero eran los menos: la mayoría era presa de una corriente de entusiasmo ante la oportunidad de ser testigos de un hecho inédito.

Cuando el magistrado, con sus pesadas y solemnes ropas negras, subió los escalones de la tarima, un silencio repentino y absoluto cundió por la plaza. Se detuvieron las risas, los cuchicheos, las murmuraciones. Hasta los niños se detuvieron en sus juegos, alzando la vista para contemplar al hombre que ahora sostenía en alto una proclama. Casi no necesitó alzar la voz para que todos escuchasen su orden de hacer comparecer a la condenada y la multitud contuvo el aliento cuando dos guardias corpulentos subieron a la tarima arrastrando a una mujer de rostro cetrino, cabellos oscuros apelmazados y un cuerpo de aspecto frágil y encorvado. Con sus ropas harapientas y sus gemidos lastimeros, no se veía diferente a cualquier otra mendiga o gitana que recorriera la plaza o los caminos por un poco de limosna. Y sin embargo, todos los ojos estaban fijos en ella, con la misma atención y cautela que habría ameritado un tigre. Imperturbable, el magistrado comenzó a leer la lista de cargos. Era la cantinela habitual: mendicidad, vagabundeo, desorden público, robo. Exactamente lo que cualquiera esperaría de una gitana tiradora de cartas que se dedicaba a embaucar a los tontos, una ratera de tres al cuarto como tantas otras que llenaban las cárceles. Pero esta mujer había sido extraída de la prisión en la que había vivido sus últimos años por una razón muy particular.

Brujería.

Una exhalación colectiva se produjo en la plaza al escuchar este último cargo, el más grave de todos. El único que ameritaba la pena capital inmediata. Todos se volvieron a contemplar a la mujer, con temor y curiosidad. Para desilusión de muchos, la frágil mujercita empezó a chillar y a retorcerse como un animalito herido, clamando por su inocencia, ella no era una bruja, era una cristiana, sólo una pobre mujer que tiraba cartasdecía, mientras intentaba zafarse de los guardias sin éxito. Era un espectáculo lamentable y aquellos que esperaban ver a una bruja temible como las de las historias se llevaron una gran decepción. Hasta los niños se veían poco amedrentados por la bruja.

Pero la brujería era brujería, sin importar qué tan patéticos pudieran resultar algunos de sus practicantes y todos sentían la gravedad de la ocasión. Hoy sería castigada una pobre tiradora de cartas con poca magia que lucir, pero el próximo en subir a aquella tarima podría ser alguien lo bastante poderoso para cambiar el curso de las mareas y matar pronunciando unas palabras a todo el ganado.

El espectáculo en sí fue breve. Los guardias arrastraron hacia el cadalso a la mujer, quien seguía retorciéndose y chillando su inocencia, gruesas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas mugrientas. Uno de ellos la empujó para que se arrodillara; el otro la tomó de los cabellos y colocó la cabeza en su sitio. El filo de la cuchilla rasgó el aire con un suspiro; luego, un golpe seco y la cabeza de la mujer rodó sobre la tarima, hasta golpear el pie del magistrado, quien se apartó con una mueca. Uno de los guardias tomó la cabeza y la exhibió en alto para jolgorio de la multitud, la cual una vez más podía sentir el alivio de haberse librado de una amenaza.

Poco a poco la plaza se fue vaciando cuando se comprendió que ya no quedaba nada más para ver, un éxodo que se volvió más apremiante cuando empezaron a caer las primeras gotas y a destellar los relámpagos. La plaza se halló desierta mucho antes de que descargase toda su furia la tormenta, la guillotina fue llevada a un sitio seguro y sólo la tarima quedó allí como prueba de lo sucedido.

Sólo un niño de edad indeterminable permaneció allí. Uno de esos tantos chiquillos harapientos de mejillas hundidas, brazos y piernas huesudas y cabellos mugrientos que se veían correr de aquí para allá, sin casa ni familia que los resguardasen. Este niño tenía cabellos oscuros, una gran nariz para su rostro y por toda vestimenta una camisa gastada de hombre, con una cinta en la cintura para darle algo de forma. Observaba con los ojos entrecerrados y el rostro impávido el punto exacto en el que el guardia se había parado para exhibir en alto la cabeza de su madre muerta, hasta que la ferocidad de la tormenta de verano lo ahuyentó a él también de la plaza.

 **ii.**

Versalles

Las últimas décadas del siglo anterior habían sido testigos de tumultuosos cambios, entre ellos las posturas frente a la brujería. De las cazas de bruja generalizadas en toda Europa se había pasado al escepticismo cada vez más creciente ante lo sobrenatural. Los fenómenos del mundo podían ser explicados y dominados por el hombre, las luces del siglo ahuyentarían las tinieblas de la superstición. Y entonces, en el punto culminante de las ideas de L'Encyclopédie, un dragón arrasó con la mitad de Londres, casi al mismo tiempo que varios pueblos en Suecia eran subyugados por el encantamiento de una poderosa hechicera. El mundo despertó a la cruda realidad: los hombres, tal y como Dios los había creado, no estaban solos en esta tierra. Existían también los otros, aquellos con poderes contra natura, seres de aspecto humano pero capaces de realizar prodigios. Y también de desatar las peores maldiciones.

La hoguera demostró ser un método ineficaz para lidiar con tales seres, quienes se comprobó que eran capaces de pronunciar encantamientos que les protegían de las llamas. Fue un cirujano llamado Joseph Ignace Guillotin quien sugirió la utilización del mecanismo que luego llevaría su nombre. Pese a la tradición folclórica, se descubrió que el acero y no el hierro era capaz de inhibir la habilidad mágica, y cortarles la cabeza resultó un método mucho más efectivo y práctico de lidiar con esas criaturas.

Hubo intentos de negociación y propuestas de una coexistencia pacífica por parte de aquella gente, hombres y mujeres que se llamaban a sí mismos Ministros de la Magia se declaraban cabecillas de un gobierno organizado, propio de una comunidad racional.

Pero los tratados y convenciones resultaban infructuosos cuando tantos otros magos y brujas no mostraban miramientos en utilizar sus maleficios en contra de aquellos a quienes llamaban muggles. El pánico crecía entre los pueblos y con él la ferocidad de sus reacciones. Si bien los magos y brujas eran individualmente mucho más poderosos, estaban en clara desventaja numérica. Además, fue un gran revés para ellos cuando se descubrió que la mayoría no podía realizar magia sin la ayuda de su varita de madera, por no hablar de las dificultades que suponía al echar un hechizo tener los dos brazos rotos o la lengua cortada.

El Ministro de la Magia francés en particular vivió terribles dificultades porque, como trataba de explicarle a sus votantes, era muy difícil mantener un acuerdo cuando el mandatario muggle con quien lo había firmado perdía literalmente la cabeza unos pocos días más tarde.

 **iii.**

Toulon

Lo más difícil de acostumbrarse era quizás el olor. Al familiar salitre del mar que recordaba de su infancia se sumaba el olor de la madera y de herrumbre proveniente de los barcos en reconstrucción; la brea y la pintura, pero por sobre todas las cosas, la concentración hedionda de las largas hileras de presidiarios encadenados, con sus uniformes harapientos, las capas de mugre recubriéndoles la piel y el sudor que les corría por el cuerpo aún en el frío del invierno. Si a eso se le sumaba el desagüe de la ciudad, no demasiado alejado, era una combinación capaz de provocar un desmayo en alguien de sensibilidad delicada.

Él no era persona de sensibilidad ni delicadeza de ninguna clase y su infancia le había preparado con creces para contemplar el lamentable espectáculo de los condenados a trabajo forzado en las galeras con el desprecio que se merecía. Cualquiera de aquellos hombres – si a semejantes despojos les podía corresponder tal nombre – de rostro demacrado y mirada torva podría haber sido su propio padre, pero lejos de moverlo a la compasión el pensamiento, las raras veces en que se le cruzaba por la cabeza, le hacía sostener el látigo con mayor firmeza.

No que como flamante ayudante de guardia tuviese muchas oportunidades de emplearlo: aquel parecía ser un extraño privilegio de guardias más veteranos. De momento, su trabajo parecía ser una mezcla de observador y de mandadero, pero no le importaba demasiado: era un escalón más en las fuerzas del orden, igual de necesario si bien algo insignificante.

Aquella mañana los trabajos parecían marchar sin mayores tropiezos, a excepción del anciano convicto que había caído al suelo, entorpeciendo toda la fila, y a quien hubo que reanimar a latigazos. Los demás prisioneros conservaban aún el entendimiento suficiente para mantener la cabeza gacha y la boca cerrada; no siempre era así.

El sol estaba alcanzando su cenit y la reparación del buque de guerra avanzaba a ritmo constante, cuando se escuchó un crujido que retumbó por todo el estuario cuando una de las patas del trípode que conformaba la cabria se partió en dos. Toda la estructura se vino abajo en un parpadeo; la cadena se desenganchó de la polea dejando caer el pesado mástil que estaba alzando sobre la cubierta del barco. El estrépito que hizo al hundirse en la cubierta fue seguido de inmediato por los chillidos de dolor del marinero que quedó atrapado bajo su peso.

Por un momento, el tiempo pareció suspenderse, mientras nadie atinaba a reaccionar. Su mirada se apartó rápidamente del buque para dirigirse a las hileras de prisioneros encadenados. Cuando algunos de ellos hicieron amague de querer aprovechar la distracción, hizo restallar el látigo en el aire como advertencia y volvieron todos la mirada al suelo. Algunos de los guardias corrieron a ayudar a los marineros que intentaban levantar el mástil, en medio de los aullidos de su compañero. Pero por el peso y la posición en que había quedado encallado iba a ser muy difícil. No quedaba espacio para que más de un hombre pudiera colocarse bajo el mástil y levantarlo. Los intentos por alzarlo haciendo palanca estaban resultando infructuosos. Necesitarían otra cabria si no podían reparar ésta, pero que él supiera la más próxima quedaba en el puerto y traerla llevaría tiempo. Si el marinero estaba mal herido, probablemente no hubiese nada que hacer. Se dirigió al guardia más cercano.

—Señor, podría correr hacia el puerto para pedirles que traigan su cabria, aunque no creo que—

El guardia, llamado Verrou, parpadeó varias veces, apartando su mirada de fascinado horror del desastre. Frunció el ceño.

—Javert, nunca llegarían a tiempo. Olvídate de la cabria y tráeme a 24.601.

Esta vez fue su turno de pestañear.

—¿Quiere… quiere que le traiga a un prisionero?

Jamás sería capaz de contradecir a un superior, pero debía haber escuchado mal.

Verrou hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

—Pues sí, hombre, muévete. Si no está aquí, debe estar en el taller, pregúntale a Gouix. Es el alto escuálido con pelo de paja.

Sin hacérselo repetir, Javert se fue a la carrera al taller, donde el guardia Gouix le señaló al presidiario en cuestión. A primera vista, no se veía diferente a los otros. El mismo pelo cortado al rape, las mismas mejillas hundidas, la misma mirada apagada y las mismas cicatrices de todos aquellos que llevaban los suficientes años encerrados. Era grande, de hombros anchos, pero no más que algunos de los marineros y guardias que ya estaban lidiando con el mástil. Sin embargo, el respeto inquebrantable a la autoridad le impedía expresar sus dudas, y llevó a 24.601 al estuario. Allí el convicto levantó la vista para contemplar el desastre y Verrou le dirigió una mirada fría.

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

El reo no asintió ni dio ninguna señal de entendimiento, pero aún con las manos encadenadas logró trepar con agilidad a la cubierta, se deslizó como una rata bajo el mástil y se colocó en cuatro patas. Empezó, poco a poco, a levantarse haciendo fuerza con las manos y las rodillas, y el mástil cargado sobre su espalda comenzó a alzarse. Su rostro enrojeció y las venas sobresalían de su cuello, pero no se tambaleó ni una vez, hasta que finalmente logró levantar el mástil lo suficiente para que los demás marineros y guardias pudieran sostenerlo y alguien sacase al herido de abajo. Javert lo contemplaba con incredulidad, Verrou parecía casi aburrido.

—Para qué se necesitan máquinas, cuando tienes bestias como ésta —fue su único comentario, antes de llamar al orden para reanudar el trabajo.

Desde ese momento, Javert comenzó a prestarle más atención a 24.601. Llevaba allí ya algunos años, por un robo con allanamiento agravado por intento de fuga. Era un bruto con los ojos llenos de odio y los puños siempre apretados, como tantos otros allí, una bestia que en nada se distinguía del resto de su ralea. Y sin embargo, lo del mástil no fue un incidente aislado. En más de una ocasión, 24.601 dio muestras de una fuerza casi sobrehumana. Una fuerza que no debería haber poseído, no con su alimentación y su estado físico; ni siquiera su tamaño, aunque considerable, se correspondía con las proezas que era capaz de realizar.

No era natural.

Sin embargo, no era tan sencillo. Cuando él era chico, el uso de la guillotina era harto común y no se necesitaban demasiadas pruebas para conseguir una condena por brujería. Pero en los últimos años, diversos tratados se habían firmado de manera tentativa con la llamada comunidad mágica en un intento por reducir las muertes de uno y otro bando, y había que manejarse con mayor cautela. Javert jamás se había interesado en política, pero hasta él comprendía que había ciertas líneas que no debían cruzarse si no se quería hacer tambalear todo el sistema.

Después de meses de observación, empero, se atrevió por fin a compartir sus sospechas con Verrou.

Quien prontamente se le rio en la cara.

—¿El preso 24.601… un mago? —Su vientre abultado se sacudía espasmódicamente con sus carcajadas y su rostro se volvió casi tan rojo como sus ralos cabellos—. Ya me lo imagino, un hechicero poderoso y temible, que ya fracasó tres veces en fugarse… ¡Menudo inútil tiene que ser!

Ningún gesto de contrariedad turbó la expresión de Javert. Si apretó los puños, se cuidó de hacerlo detrás de la espalda.

—Nunca dije que fuera poderoso —contestó con calma —. Recordará, señor, que la mayoría de ellos resultan inútiles si se les quitan sus varas.

Le llevó un rato más a Verrou contener las carcajadas el tiempo suficiente para que su respiración se volviera más o menos normal.

—Mira, Javert. Entiendo que te aburras aquí, es un puesto bastante tedioso… es fácil ver cosas donde no las hay cuando no se tiene nada mejor en que ocupar la cabeza, pero nadie con una pizca de magia habría sido atrapado por un crimen tan idiota como lo fue este tipo, ni sería tan torpe para escaparse. Es fuerte porque es una bestia, ni más ni menos. ¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que necesitas airearte la cabeza un poco. Si esta noche no te toca guardia deberías ir a la taberna a tomarte algo, te hará bien.

Javert declinó la invitación, como ya lo había hecho con otras similares en el pasado, lo cual le dio rienda suelta a Verrou para contar la anécdota a los demás guardias en la taberna, para gran diversión de todo el mundo. A partir de entonces empezaron a llamarle el Cazador de Brujas, pero como raras veces se juntaba con sus compañeros le fue fácil de ignorar, y cuando poco tiempo después fue destinado, esta vez como guardia, a una cárcel en la región del Mediodía, dejó el apodo y las burlas atrás.

De vez en cuando seguía preguntándose si sus sospechas no habrían sido acertadas, pero hasta eso se volvió un recuerdo distante con los años.

 **iv.**

Montreuil-sur-Mer

—...y entonces, de su propio bolsillo puso diez camas nuevas en el hospital, y abrió el asilo para los ancianos y los obreros enfermos. Dijo que era lo menos que podía hacer por ellos, después de todos sus años de trabajo. También escuché de la Girardot, ya sabe, la verdulera de la Rue Saint Germain, que él fue quien—

Y sin duda a aquellas palabras siguió el resto del panegírico enumerando las buenas obras del señor Madeleine. Javert siguió tomando el mejunje que su casera hacía pasar por café en silencio: la mujer no necesitaba ningún gesto o comentario de su parte para proseguir con su monólogo.

Javert no llevaba demasiado tiempo en la ciudad, pero ya toda persona con la que había entablado conversación había decidido que era su deber cantar las loas del señor Madeleine. Incluso el prefecto de policía de París, al destinarlo a Montreuil-sur-Mer, le había hablado sobre él. Si bien él mismo nunca lo conoció, se sintió obligado a contarle la historia del hombre que salvó a toda una región de una ruina segura al encontrar un material más barato para fabricar los abalorios sobre los que se sostenía casi toda la economía del lugar. Sin duda sería un honor para Javert tratar con un hombre semejante.

Él había asentido, nunca propenso a contradecir a un superior, pero por su experiencia personal sabía que difícilmente un personaje importante querría tratar demasiado con un inspector de policía. Lo que el prefecto le había dicho a continuación le había resultado mucho más importante:

—Con las nuevas fábricas la ciudad ha crecido mucho en poco tiempo, y los dos sabemos la clase de ralea que eso atrae. Ocúpese de limpiar los puertos y la ciudad de Montreuil-sur-Mer y quién sabe, quizá antes de lo que se dé cuenta estará de regreso en París.

París era sin duda el destino señalado para un policía, aún uno tan carente de ambiciones políticas como Javert. En el ínterin, empero, se encargaría de cumplir con su deber allí donde hiciera falta y en Montreuil-sur-Mer no estuvo falto de oportunidades. El puerto, adonde constantemente llegaban y partían barcos comerciantes, era el punto de reunión predilecto de rateros, estafadores, prostitutas y demás ejemplos de la peor calaña que aseguraban que Javert siempre tuviera algo que hacer. Y aún en las raras noches en que el puerto se hallaba tranquilo, bastaba con recorrer las callejuelas de la ciudad para encontrar algún crimen en curso. Pronto los bajos fondos aprendieron a reconocer el perfil del inspector y a evitarlo a toda costa.

Del señor Madeleine al principio sólo escuchó historias. Como se había imaginado, un hombre ocupado en dirigir las principales fábricas de la región no tenía ni el tiempo ni el deseo de tratar con un inspector de policía si no tenía que hacerlo. Fue finalmente el capitán de la gendarmería quien insistió en presentárselo. Al igual que casi todos en ese lugar, el capitán tenía su propia historia sobre el señor Madeleine: el primer día de su llegada, mucho antes de convertirse en el hombre más rico y poderoso de la región, Madeleine se arrojó sin titubear en un edificio en llamas para rescatar a los dos niños del capitán. No se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al contarle la historia pero estuvo cerca. Javert escuchó el relato con su impavidez habitual.

—Entonces, ¿nunca le pidió sus papeles?

El capitán pestañeó, como si la pregunta le resultase inconcebible a un agente de la ley, cuyo principal deber era pedir la documentación de todo recién llegado.

—¿Para qué? Demostró ser un hombre de bien, ¿qué más necesitábamos saber de él?

A Javert se le ocurrían unas cuantas cosas que le habrían interesado saber sobre un forastero que llegó un buen día Dios sabía de dónde con ropas de obrero y unos pocos cientos de francos encima para convertirse en un señor cuya influencia era mayor que la del magistrado.

El señor Madeleine los recibió con una amabilidad algo ausente: estaba ocupado con el diseño de las reformas de la escuela, los oficiales sabrían disculpar. Su aspecto era exactamente el que había esperado de un hombre de su posición: ropas elegantes aunque no ostentosas, de buena hechura, cabellos grises cuidadosamente cortados, un tono de voz educado y firme, de quien está acostumbrado a mandar sin ser contradicho. Sus manos eran más propias de un trabajador que de un patrón pero dados sus orígenes modestos era de esperarse. A simple vista, aparentaba ser todo aquello que le habían contado sobre él.

Y sin embargo, un feo estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda la primera vez que posó ojos en Madeleine. No fue reconocimiento, no en ese momento, pero su instinto reaccionó contra aquel hombre de modales cuidados y ropas prolijas: había algo allí que no encajaba. No habría sido capaz de explicárselo ni siquiera a sí mismo: sólo sabía que Madeleine le producía un recelo visceral e inmediato.

La entrevista duró poco y tras ella Javert se encontró dividido entre dos impulsos enfrentados. Una parte de él deseaba rehuir a Madeleine a toda costa; la otra, vigilarlo bien de cerca hasta descubrir qué era aquello que le perturbaba de aquel hombre. Javert no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse indeciso entre dos cursos de acción y le fastidiaba. Por último decidió reducir toda interacción con Madeleine al mínimo indispensable y en cambio, observarlo con atención a una distancia prudente. Así descubrió que todo el tiempo que no lo dedicaba al manejo de sus fábricas lo ocupaba en obras de caridad y reformas, que estaba dispuesto a recibir y ofrecer ayuda a todo mendigo y vagabundo de los alrededores, que era prácticamente el único sostén de la escuela y del hospital. Le gustaba dar largas caminatas por los campos de los alrededores, siempre con un fusil al hombro. Su puntería era prodigiosa: Javert fue capaz de comprobarlo cuando mató de un solo disparo a un perro rabioso desde una distancia que hacía parecer imposible semejante tiro. Los niños siempre lo seguían a todas partes porque solía fabricarles juguetes y chucherías con sus propias manos; los campesinos le adoraban porque su conocimiento sobre el cuidado y aprovechamiento de las plantas parecía ilimitado.

Hacía parecer todo tan fácil.

Cuando el rey lo nombró el nuevo alcalde de Montreuil-sur-Mer, se propagó la alegría entre sus habitantes como una fiebre.

—Se hizo justicia—declaró su casera. A Javert le corrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

Alguien debe estar caminando sobre tu tumba resonó en su memoria la voz de su madre, en la cual no había pensado en años.

Se esforzó más que nunca por evitar a Madeleine.

Desafortunadamente, no era tan sencillo para un inspector de policía evitar a la autoridad máxima del pueblo. Más de una vez se encontró en el despacho de Madeleine para discutir algún asunto oficial, aún más a menudo el alcalde se acercaba hasta la jefatura de policía para interceder a favor del último mendigo arrestado por vagabundeo.

—Estas personas no son criminales, sólo desafortunados —le gustaba decir al alcalde—. Son más dignos de lástima que de castigo.

—Con todo respeto, señor alcalde, usted y yo sabemos que la fortuna se la construye uno mismo. Y este hombre ha infringido la contravención n°…

Madeleine siempre encontraba respuesta para todo. Javert tenía la sospecha que repasaba los códigos todas las noches antes de dormir sólo para poder ganarle estas discusiones.

(El propio Javert lo hacía. Nunca olvidaría la humillación del día en que Madeleine le saltó con el inciso de un artículo del cual nunca había siquiera escuchado nombrar).

Javert invariablemente terminaba estas sesiones con un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Muchas veces Madeleine se salía con la suya en su eterna cruzada por los pobres y ausentes, pero otras el inspector se mantenía en sus trece. Era un tira y afloje que le irritaba sobremanera. La bondad le ponía de los nervios. La gente no necesitaba palmaditas en la cabeza, necesitaba orden.

Esta vez no estaba dispuesto a dar el brazo a torcer.

—Si tan sólo me facilitase su firma, señor alcalde, sería capaz de seguir con los procedimientos necesarios…

Mantuvo su tono tan cortés como fue capaz. Sin importar los sentimientos que el hombre pudiera provocarle, estaba investido por la autoridad real, irreprochable y absoluta.

Cuando Madeleine se tomó un tiempo decididamente largo en leer y releer cada una de las páginas, empero, Javert tuvo que contenerse para no soltar un resoplido o empezar a golpear el suelo con el pie. El alcalde frunció el ceño, acentuando las arrugas de su frente – sería, tal vez, unos diez años mayor que él mismo, pero solía mostrar tal energía que no lo aparentaba – y dio un golpecito en la última hoja. Recién entonces levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya.

—¿Brujería? ¿De veras quiere procesar a estas personas por brujería?

Javert apretó los labios y descartó las primeras tres respuestas que le vinieron a la mente.

—Hay testigos, señor alcalde. Testigos fiables.

—Sí, pero… —revolvió los papeles—¿Vamos a procesar a la señora Lévèque por lograr que sus rosas florezcan en invierno? ¿O al viejo Dollé por curar la pata de su mula? Aun si utilizaron magia, ¿realmente desea mandarlos a la cárcel por ello?

—La magia sigue siendo ilegal, señor alcalde. Es mi deber.

Los sucesivos tratados firmados y quebrantados durante los tumultuosos tiempos del Directorio, finalmente vueltos nulos con las guerras napoleónicas, habían recobrado cierto grado de validez y estabilidad con la Restauración. Se había consolidado, por así decirlo, un pacto de no agresión con la comunidad de hechiceros. Difícilmente se los enviase a la guillotina, al menos no con la facilidad de otros tiempos.

Pero practicar la magia entre personas comunes – no mágicas – seguía siendo considerado ilegal y punible por la ley no mágica. A veces el Ministerio de Magia se sentía inclinado a intervenir en favor de sus ciudadanos, pero a menudo parecían considerar que si habían sido lo suficientemente incautos para ser descubiertos utilizando magia entre los muggles, entonces probablemente se merecieran los castigos que éstos quisieran infligirles.

El alcalde se masajeó la frente. Aparentemente Javert no era el único al que la exposición prolongada le producía dolores de cabeza.

—Inspector, su compromiso con su deber es admirable —dijo, en un tono que parecía decir exactamente lo contrario—. Pero también quiere procesar al pequeño de los Gadebois, ¿Michel? Tiene diez años, inspector. No podemos mandarlo a la cárcel por pelearse con otro niño en el patio de la escuela y provocarle un sarpullido.

—Pústulas, señor alcalde. Bastante dolorosas por lo que atestiguaron la madre de la víctima y sus vecinos. Que tenga diez años no disminuye su crimen. Lo arrestaría lo mismo si se robara un pan en la panadería. Un delito es un delito.

Madeleine dio un respingo y fue como si viese a Javert por vez primera. Perdió momentáneamente el aplomo de su investidura como alcalde para quedárselo mirando de hito en hito.

—Verdaderamente lo haría—musitó, quizá para sí mismo—. Realmente sería capaz de hacerlo.

—Por supuesto—respondió Javert aunque no hubiese sido una pregunta—. Ya le dije: es mi deber.

El rostro de Madeleine se endureció. Toda aquella beatitud que les dedicaba siempre a los niños y a los pobres desapareció tras una máscara de granito.

—Ya veo, inspector. Como le dije: su dedicación es loable. Pero me temo que no puedo facilitarle la firma que necesita para el proceso. No se ha podido probar de forma concluyente que estas personas hayan ocasionado daño alguno. Que tenga un buen día.

Y sin más, Javert se vio ignominiosamente en la puerta, con sus papeles sin firmar y el peor dolor de cabeza de todos.

¿Era posible? Lo había visto con sus propios ojos y aun así le costaba creerlo. Un hombre de la edad de Madeleine jamás podría haber tenido la fuerza necesaria para levantar el carro del viejo Fauchelevent. Hombres con la mitad de la edad habrían sido incapaces. Se habría necesitado a una cabria…

O al prisionero 24.601.

Jean Valjean.

Pero, ¿cómo había llegado de la prisión de Toulon a convertirse en alcalde de Montreuil-sur-Mer? Entonces, recordó las historias sobre Madeleine. Cómo llegó a la región sin nada más que ropas viejas y algunos cuantos francos. Que parecía conocer todo lo que había para saber de las propiedades y usos de cualquier planta. Su descubrimiento de un material barato para reemplazar el ónix en el que nadie había pensado antes. Su valeroso rescate de los hijos del capitán de gendarmería: atravesó las llamas sin titubear, decía la gente.

Quizá porque no tenía razón alguna para temerles.

Recordó entonces el rostro rechoncho y rojizo de Verrou, riéndose a carcajadas cuando le dijo que el prisionero 24.601 podía ser un mago.

Necesitaba más evidencias.

La casera lo esperaba levantada.

—¿Cómo le ha ido, inspector?¬¬—Levantó el brazo que sostenía la vela, dándole con la luz en el rostro—. Parece que hubiese visto un fantasma.

En cierto modo pensó, recordando la figura espectral que había visto en el juzgado de Arras. Aquel hombre de rostro demacrado y mirada torva sólo podía ser Jean Valjean, atrapado al fin tras robarse una rama cargada de manzanas de un huerto. La gente en definitiva no podía cambiar. Otros prisioneros lo habían reconocido, pero Javert no podía dar crédito a las palabras del fiscal hasta que no lo hubiese comprobado con sus propios ojos.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Si no le importa, señora, me retiraré a descansar.

El sueño, sin embargo, se negaba a venir. Javert había decidido no quedarse a escuchar el veredicto, optando por regresar a Montreuil-sur-Mer inmediatamente después de prestar declaración, pero sabía que el hombre sería hallado culpable y enviado de vuelta a prisión, a donde pertenecía. No importaba que el infeliz siguiera insistiendo que su nombre era Champmathieu, no cabían dudas ya de su verdadera identidad. El pensamiento tendría que haberle reconfortado, pero…

Había estado tan seguro. En cuanto lo vio alzar el carro de Fauchelevent sin ayuda alguna lo supo, pero decidió ser prudente y esperar. La prudencia y la paciencia fueron arrojadas por la ventana después del episodio con la prostituta. Nunca en toda su vida Javert se había sentido tan insultado y herido en su amor propio. Normalmente se consideraba por encima de cualquier tipo de emoción, incluido el orgullo. Los sentimientos no tenían lugar alguno en el cumplimiento de la ley; por ende, debían ser dejados de lado. Pero aquel día era incapaz de acallar el torbellino en su cabeza. El señor Madeleine lo había insultado, había socavado su autoridad para proteger a esa prostituta que había tenido el descaro de golpear a un ciudadano decente. Bamatabois pagaba sus impuestos y era propietario de una casa de dos plantas en la calle principal, la ley estaba para proteger a gente como él, no a las mujeres públicas del puerto. Cualquiera habría comprendido esto, cualquier menos Madeleine, por supuesto.

La casera había llamado a su puerta dos veces para preguntar si le pasaba algo, porque el golpe de sus botas contra el suelo resonaba por toda la casa mientras caminaba de un lado para el otro por su habitación. Él la ignoró. La sola idea de que Madeleine, quien acababa de pisotear su jurisdicción tan irrespetuosamente, pudiera no ser quien decía le repugnaba en lo más íntimo. Al final, el sentido común no pudo contra su furia y en un arrebato extraño en él, escribió a París con sus acusaciones infundadas. A último momento se contuvo para no consignar en el papel sus sospechas de brujería: el cargo por una falsa acusación de esa clase era particularmente grave.

Su único momento de impulsividad le costó caro cuando llegó desde Arras la noticia de que habían atrapado a Jean Valjean con las manos en la masa, otra vez.

Recordaba haber sostenido en la mano la carta del magistrado, sin atinar a comprender. Había estado absolutamente convencido, se había jugado su honor profesional – el único que significaba algo para él – y todo por nada.

Sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer. Javert se colocó su uniforme, revisando cuidadosamente que cada botón estuviese en su sitio, por la que sería con toda seguridad la última vez. Se presentó en el despacho del señor Madeleine y esperó de pie en el umbral, mientras el alcalde revisaba unos papeles o quizá sencillamente lo ignoraba. En todo caso, estaba en su derecho. Él sólo era un inspector y pronto ni siquiera eso. Le diría al alcalde toda la verdad antes que alguien pudiera comunicárselo y le pediría que lo despidiese. No se merecía el derecho a presentar su dimisión, no después del modo atroz en que había faltado a la autoridad de un superior. Se había ganado la humillación de la destitución deshonrosa y después… Y después había un gran espacio en blanco, porque nunca consideró en su vida ser otra cosa que policía. Pero si no podía estar a la altura del uniforme, se negaría a llevarlo.

Cuando finalmente el señor Madeleine se dirigió a él, el hombre parecía irritado. No furioso – no debía haberse enterado de las acusaciones infundadas, entonces. Su irritación se trastocó en absoluta estupefacción al escucharlo. Pero entonces el señor Madeleine, con su manera enloquecedora de contradecir todas sus expectativas, rechazó su destitución. Una falta menor lo calificó. No puedo quitarle su puesto por el celo que pone en él. Fue sólo un error. Y para indignación de Javert, quería enviarlo a tomar una denuncia, a continuar con su trabajo como si no hubiese sucedido nada. Quizás otros habrían dicho que debería haberse sentido agradecido, pero Javert no quería la fastidiosa bondad del señor Madeleine, quería justicia. Y lo justo era que recibiera su castigo, como él mismo se lo hubiese infligido a un subordinado en circunstancias similares.

Pero Madeleine persistió con su compasión exasperante y cuando Javert insistió, lo echó otra vez sin más miramientos. Se encontró a sí mismo tomándole declaración a una mujer que había sufrido un robo, como si nada hubiese sucedido, y más tarde en la diligencia que lo llevaría hasta Arras para presentar declaración contra Jean Valjean.

Y todo el tiempo no podía dejar de pensar en Madeleine. Había algo en aquel hombre que le había repelido desde el primer día y, al mismo tiempo, algo que atraía constantemente su atención. Incluso muchas horas después, tendido en el lecho, el sueño le eludía porque no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la cuestión de Madeleine. ¿Qué tenía aquel hombre que le intrigaba tanto? Lo repasaba todo una y otra vez y no lograba encontrarle el sentido. Si hubiese sido realmente Jean Valjean, si toda su reserva y sus buenas acciones no hubiesen sido más que una fachada, entonces se habría resuelto el misterio. Pero si Madeleine realmente no era más que lo que decía ser, un hombre de negocios filantrópico sin nada que ocultar, ¿por qué Javert no podía dejar de pensar en él? Nunca su instinto le había fallado tanto.

A menos que el secreto de Madeleine que Javert podía presentir fuese de una naturaleza diferente. A menos que sus sospechas iniciales fuesen correctas, y la sencillez con la que Madeleine parecía lograr el éxito en todo tuviese una explicación…

Apartó el pensamiento de su mente. Ya había errado en elucubraciones fantásticas, no volvería a cometer el mismo error.

Estaba a punto de dormirse al fin cuando lo despertaron violentos golpes en la puerta de entrada. En las escaleras se encontró con la casera, que mascullaba por lo bajo. Vestido sólo a medias, se encontró con un joven en la puerta que afirmó ser un enviado del fiscal de Arras.

—Inspector, señora, les pido mis más sinceras disculpas, pero he sido enviado con un encargo urgente. Inspector Javert, es necesario que arreste de inmediato al hombre que se hace llamar Madeleine.

La casera soltó una exclamación que Javert ignoró. Se estaba aferrando al dintel de la puerta con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, pero ni siquiera lo notó.

—¿Bajo qué cargos?

Pero aún antes de que el joven respondiera, ya lo sabía, y fue como si lo hubiese tocado un rayo.

Jean Valjean, en sus garras, al fin.

 **v.**

Montfermeil

Una vez más, llegaba demasiado tarde. El posadero, Thénardier, sacudía la cabeza con gesto apesadumbrado.

—Dijo ser el abuelo de la niña, tenía una carta de Fantine… ¿cómo no íbamos a dejar que se la llevara? Nosotros no hemos hecho nada ilegal, inspector, sólo nuestro deber como buenos cristianos…

Javert estaba seguro que con sólo mirar un poco podría encontrar unas cuantas cosas ilegales y poco cristianas bajo el techo de los Thénardiers, pero no era su preocupación más acuciante. Jean Valjean se le había escapado otra vez de entre los dedos. Estaba tan seguro que lo tenía, en el hospital de Montreuil-sur-Mer, pero logró darle el esquinazo a Javert y a toda su escolta. No perdió tiempo buscándolo por la ciudad, tenía el presentimiento que vendría aquí a buscar a la niña de la ramera, tal como le había pedido que le dejara hacer. Javert no se detuvo a preguntarse por qué un fugitivo de la ley, un reincidente nada menos, se preocuparía por mantener su promesa a una prostituta muerta aún a costa de arriesgarse a ser capturado. Jean Valjean parecía tener el don de desvanecerse en el aire, necesitaba todas sus energías para adelantarse a sus movimientos.

No fue hasta que se estaba subiendo a su caballo que escuchó hablar a la señora Thénardier, quien no se dirigió a él sino a la niña bien vestida que llevaba de la mano.

—Menos mal que nos hemos librado de esa pequeña peste de Cosette. Esa niña está maldita, escúchame lo que te digo, mal le va a aprovechar al viejo ése llevársela.

 **vi.**

París

El prefecto le diría que no fue culpa suya. Que después de todo, él había sido el único capaz de ver a través de la fachada del señor Madeleine para descubrir al criminal debajo, su trabajo como policía en Montreuil-sur-Mer había sido excelente y sin duda pronto podría contar con un destino permanente en París.

Las palabras del prefecto sonarían a sus oídos demasiado similares en su tono a la compasión mortificante de Madeleine para que pudiera apreciarlas.

Jean Valjean desapareció una vez más, esta vez con la niña. Javert y sus hombres tenían la manzana rodeada, era un laberinto de callejones sin salida vigilado por los cuatro costados, y Jean Valjean sencillamente se desvaneció en el aire, como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

Vigiló por un mes entero aquel barrio, colocó espías por doquier, pero ni un murmullo de Valjean o la niña llegó a sus oídos.

Se habían esfumado.

¿Por arte de magia?

 **vii.**

Barrio de Saint-Michel

París era un caleidoscopio que mutaba de calle en calle, un retrato siempre cambiante y escurridizo. No había dos personas en París que pudiesen contemplar la misma ciudad que ofrecía un rostro diferente a cada transeúnte. Corazón de Europa, foco de luz del mundo; la Atenas del siglo XIX ofrecía el mayor refinamiento y la peor miseria en sus callejuelas, palacios y plazas, en dos ciudades paralelas. Era trabajo de la policía cuidar que esas dos ciudades no chocasen entre sí, que los habitantes de una no se rozaran con los de la otra. En ello, el trabajo de policía en la capital no se distinguía de cualquier otra ciudad, tan sólo en la escala. La buena sociedad no debía ser importunada por la más baja estofa y para eso era necesario mantener los límites bien demarcados. Los bulevares y plazas para algunos; los arrabales para los otros.

Si se hubiese molestado en reflexionar sobre este tema, Javert habría tenido que confesarse que, a pesar de considerar su deber máximo la protección de la buena sociedad, jamás se sintió cómodo en las zonas de la ciudad que les correspondían a la aristocracia y la alta burguesía. Cada vez que debía recorrer los amplios bulevares con sus cuidadas hileras de árboles tenía la incómoda sensación de estar pisando por donde no debía o que había algo fuera de lugar en su aspecto, como una horrible mancha en su uniforme que no podía ver.

Su paso era mucho más seguro en los callejones oscuros y los arrabales. Allí donde los ciudadanos respetables no se atrevían a pisar, Javert avanzaba con la cabeza en alto. Conocía cada recoveco y las idas y venidas de los barrios pobres, y aún más importante, ellos lo conocían a él. Desde el pilluelo hasta el criminal experto, todos reconocían el nombre del inspector Javert y le temían. Allí donde iba el inspector no había artimaña ni intento de soborno que valieran. Con otros policías podían ingeniárselas apelando a su ingenuidad o a su codicia; con Javert, la única opción era evitarlo. Raras veces ninguno de ellos se atrevía a interpelarlo, ni siquiera el descarado chiquillo del Bulevar del Temple que se entretenía recitándoles coplas burlonas a los policías.

Estaba en medio del arresto de un ratero, dándole instrucciones a un joven policía para que lo llevase a la comisaría más cercana, cuando se rompió la monotonía de sus recorridos vespertinos por lo más bajo del barrio de Saint Michel, desagüe de todo París. Una voz llamó su nombre, una voz como hojas marchitas resquebrajándose. Al volverse se puso en guardia, pero su mirada se topó con la de una anciana decrépita acurrucada en el umbral de una casa tambaleante. Sus ropas, de color indescriptible, eran más retazos y remiendos que tela, sus cabellos blancos y grises le caían en greñas sobre el rostro enjuto y arrugado. De no haber sido por el brillo de sus ojos oscuros, podría haber sido confundida con una momia.

—¿Siempre por acá, inspector? ¿Nada en su casa que le dé ganas de volverse allí?

Las palabras eran insolentes. El tono… el tono era algo más difícil de precisar.

Javert avanzó hasta que las puntas de sus botas relucientes estuvieron a punto de rozar los faldones de su falda, utilizando su considerable altura para mirarla desde arriba.

—¿Quieres acompañar al ratero éste a la comisaría? ¿Una celda te parece más acogedora que tu umbral?

La mujer inclinó la cabeza a un lado, con las cejas, aún oscuras, alzadas ligeramente.

—No, señor inspector. Gracias por preguntar, pero me hallo muy a gusto. Una se acostumbra al frío y la humedad, a mi edad.

Podría haberla arrestado, llevársela a la rastra de ser necesario y Chabrier, el joven policía que lo acompañaba, no habría emitido un suspiro de protesta. Pero no tenía tiempo para cada vieja chocha de los bajos fondos.

—Procura no ganarte un arresto por vagabundeo, entonces —le espetó y giró sobre sus talones, pisando el borde de su falda de harapos. Sólo había avanzado un par de pasos hacia Chabrier y el ratero esposado cuando ella lo llamó de nuevo.

Con impaciencia, sólo giró la cabeza para ver cómo ella sacaba de su falda una carta y la arrojaba a sus pies. Chabrier no pudo contener su exclamación ahogada al reconocerla. Javert no se molestó en evitar poner los ojos en blanco. El chico era un idiota.

—¿La Muerte? Supongo que es suficiente para asustar a los más ingenuos —no tuvo que mirar a Chabrier para saber que el joven policía había dado un respingo culpable —pero conmigo no funcionan esas cosas. Ahora, si quieres evitar sumar un cargo de brujería al de vagabundeo—

No terminó porque la anciana, impertérrita, arrojó otra carta sobre la primera. Contra el fondo oscuro se destacaba el color anaranjado de las llamas y el rayo blanco golpeando la torre quebrada en dos. Levantó la vista y al encontrarse nuevamente con los ojos oscuros de la vieja, descubrió que no veía en su mirada rastros de insolencia, sino tan sólo lástima.

 **viii.**

Café Musain

La metralla se había acallado. El primer ataque fue repelido por los insurgentes, pero no temió. Confiaba en la superioridad, tanto en número como en armamento, de la guardia nacional y del ejército. La rebelión no podía triunfar.

Escuchó voces agitadas del otro lado de la puerta, imposible distinguir las palabras a tanta distancia. El tiempo se le hacía interminable, todos sus músculos se encontraban doloridos después de pasar buena parte de la noche atado a un poste y su garganta ardía con la sed. Lo primero que hizo cuando el líder de los rebeldes se le acercó para ver si precisaba algo fue preguntarle cuándo lo matarían. Si la muerte tenía que llegarle antes del amanecer, prefería que lo hiciera de una buena vez.

Por supuesto, los insurgentes debían cuidar cada preciosa bala y no podrían matarlo hasta que se hubiese decidido ya el destino del enfrentamiento. Al menos, accedió a darle de beber cuando Javert se lo pidió. El joven – porque a pesar de ser claramente el líder del grupo, era uno de los más jóvenes – no le mostraba el respeto de llamarlo de usted. Pero aunque fuese un traidor a la Corona, un rebelde y por ende un criminal, Javert no podía tratarlo de tú. Algo en su porte y su mirada penetrante impelía al trato de usted.

Pero eso no le impidió reclamarle que lo hubiese dejado toda la noche atado un poste, cuando bien podía amarrarlo a la mesa en una posición mucho menos tortuosa. El joven reflexionó un momento antes de acceder, y llamó a cuatro fornidos rebeldes para la tarea, mientras él vigilaba con atención, una mano sobre su carabina. Javert no se resistió: habría sido fútil.

Sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca, la sensación de saberse vigilado; podría haberlo descartado de no haber sido por la larga sombra que se proyectaba sobre él y que no pertenecía a ninguno de los hombres que lo estaban amarrando a la mesa. Logró girar la cabeza sin provocar que le pegasen un tiro, y allí vio la figura de un hombre en mangas de camisa recargado contra el dintel de la puerta. Sus cabellos eran más blancos que grises ahora; su rostro lucía más arrugas, visibles aún a la tenue luz de un candelabro.

Lo habría reconocido en cualquier parte.

—Es natural —declaró en tono monocorde, apartando la mirada del ex convicto con altivez. No le daría el mérito de una mayor reacción por su parte y de todos modos, no podía decir que se sintiese sorprendido. En cierto modo perverso, tenía hasta sentido que el último rostro familiar que viera antes de morir fuera el de Jean Valjean.

 **ix.**

Rue Mondetour

Estaba invadido por una extraña calma. Nunca fue un hombre caracterizado por sus emociones violentas; encaminarse hacia su propia muerte, empero, podría haber hecho tambalear un temple de acero. Pero no había histeria, ni miedo, ni angustia: sólo una especie de amarga satisfacción. Quizá los mártires de antaño habían caminado hacia la fosa de los leones con el mismo paso seguro; quizá la idea del cumplimiento del deber hasta las últimas consecuencias era el único sostén que precisaba.

No le mintió al líder de los insurrectos cuando le dijo que le parecía justo que fuese aquel hombre quien lo matase, tal y como se lo había pedido. ¿Cuánto tiempo de su vida había invertido en perseguir a Jean Valjean de un modo u otro? Quizá hasta los criminales tenían derecho a cierto tipo de venganza.

La impasibilidad de Javert no menguó cuando sacó un cuchillo. Por cierto, sería mucho más apropiado: había algo terriblemente impersonal en un disparo a distancia. Cualquiera de los otros insurgentes habría podido hacer lo mismo.

Javert no era un hombre inclinado a las emociones violentas. Poseía un centro de granito difícil de conmocionar. Cuando Valjean cortó la soga que lo amarraba, sin embargo, se quedó petrificado, mirándolo sin comprender.

Eres libre.

¿Lo era, realmente? Si se marchaba ahora y dejaba a Jean Valjean atrás para enfrentarse a una muerte casi segura en aquella barricada, si permitía que aquel criminal le salvase la vida, ¿sería libre alguna vez de su fantasma?

Sus pasos se frenaron en seco en la boca del callejón y se volvió para gritarle:

—Me fastidias. Mejor sería que me mates.

—Vete.

Y una bala rebotó contra la pared del callejón, su estruendo resonando en las calles desiertas. Javert se marchó, una parte de él convencido de que sería la última vez que vería a aquel hombre. La otra no dejaba de repetirse para sus adentros: Rue Homme-Armé, nº7, seguro que aquella historia no podría acabarse allí.

Si alguien podía rehuir un destino que parecía sellado por la Parca, ése era Jean Valjean.

No podría haberse respondido a sí mismo si lo pensaba con resignación o fe.

 **x.**

Puente de Notre-Dame

Javert contempló el remolino que formaban bajo sus pies las aguas del Sena, el lago cuadrado que formaban los dos puentes y los dos muelles se había consolidado como el punto más mortífero de todo el río. Nunca se había detenido a pensar demasiado en ello y ahora tampoco lo hacía. Pensaba, en cambio, en rue Mondetour y cómo había salido de allí, primero a paso lento, dubitativo, como si esperase el tiro de gracia por la espalda. Luego aceleró el paso cuando recordó su deber: aún estaba a tiempo de llegar hasta la prefectura e informar de todo lo que había visto y oído esa noche en la barricada. No se preguntó si haría una diferencia, cuando los insurrectos ya se hallaban con un paso en el sepulcro: eran las órdenes que había recibido y hasta el último momento se aferraría a ellas.

El prefecto en persona recibió su informe, dictó a otros sus órdenes y a él lo envió a la ribera izquierda del Sena, un poco más allá del puente de los Inválidos. Aun en medio de los acontecimientos políticos más trascendentales, el crimen corriente continuaba y florecía, y era tarea de Javert atrapar al sospechoso de una serie de robos que se ocultaba en aquellos parajes.

Siguiendo los pasos del ladrón, volvió a meterse en el rol familiar del perseguidor, y ahora que llevaba de vuelta su uniforme, se sentía más como el policía que era. La noche anterior parecía desdibujarse con la luz grisácea del amanecer y también lo hacían sus dudas.

Al llegar cerca de la boca de las cloacas, el ladrón pareció desvanecerse en el aire. Javert probó la reja pero no cedió, posiblemente estuviera trabada desde adentro. No quedaba más que esperar y así lo hizo, con su paciencia imperturbable.

Su paciencia no tuvo la recompensa esperada.

En lugar del ladrón que con toda seguridad se había colado por allí, salió de la cloaca una figura encorvada, cubierta de lodo e inmundicia, que llevaba a otra sobre los hombros y luego la apoyaba en el suelo. Javert lo contemplaba desde lo alto del terraplén, con una curiosidad que no se reflejaba en su rostro de piedra. Aun con todos sus años de servicio, ciertas cosas podían seguir resultándole peculiares.

El hombre – al cabo de un momento, llegó a la conclusión que eso era – levantó la vista y sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos. Un estremecimiento inexplicable recorrió a Javert. Alzó la porra, preparándose para asestar el golpe. La figura no se inmutó.

—Javert, soy yo.

Aquella voz…

No podía ser. Lo había dejado en la barricada, debía haber muerto allí con todos los demás. Hizo la porra a un lado e ignoró la inmundicia al agarrarlo con fuerza por los hombros para acercarlo hacia sí. Sí, él conocía aquellos ojos y la mirada testaruda en ellos.

Maldita sea, tendría que haberse muerto. O haberse desvanecido en el aire como tantas otras veces en el pasado. En cualquier caso no tendría que haber estado allí antes sus ojos, una aparición infernal convocada para atormentarlo.

Tantos años persiguiendo a Jean Valjean y en ese momento lo que más deseaba era que desapareciera de su vista para siempre.

Con la misma terquedad de sus días como alcalde defendiendo a los pobres, le pidió que le dejara llevar a aquel muchacho hasta la casa de su abuelo y le dio su palabra que se entregaría luego. Años, siglos atrás, le rogó que le dejase tres días de ventaja para ir a buscar la hija de una prostituta antes de entregarse a la policía. Javert no le había creído entonces, pero…

Miró al muchacho, reconociéndolo vagamente de la barricada. Estaba muerto, con toda seguridad.

Sin decir palabra, detuvo a un cochero, a quien el uniforme inhibió de protestar por el aspecto de Valjean y el herido. Dejaron al cadáver en casa del señor Gillenormand, rue Filles-du-Cavalier, nº6. No se quedó a escuchar los gritos de angustia del anciano y los sirvientes. Cuando Valjean le preguntó si podría pasar primero por su casa antes de ir a la comisaría, Javert se limitó a darle la dirección al cochero. Una vez allí le pagó y lo despidió. Valjean pareció algo extrañado, pero no parecía dispuesto a tentar a su suerte con preguntas. Cuando le dijo que podía subir a su apartamento él solo, que Javert le esperaría en la calle, dudó.

Era natural: una vida entera le había enseñado que el inspector no era de los que cedían un solo ápice y Valjean había probado ser particularmente escurridizo a la menor oportunidad. Pero algo en el rostro impasible de Javert le debió servir de respuesta porque entró al edificio sin mirar atrás, y la puerta aún no se había cerrado antes de que el inspector se alejase a paso apretado de allí, sin mirar siquiera a dónde se dirigía.

Sus pensamientos eran un torbellino más feroz que las aguas revueltas del Sena: por primera vez en su vida, no podía comprenderse a sí mismo. La brújula que había guiado toda su vida estaba irremisiblemente rota, todos los fundamentos de su existencia habían sido resquebrajados hasta los cimientos.

Permaneció largo tiempo allí, los brazos sobre el parapeto, la mirada clavada en las aguas, sus pensamientos confusos entrechocándose entre sí. Todas las certezas de su universo habían desaparecido. Si un criminal podía hacer lo correcto, si la ley podía equivocarse, ¿qué le quedaba?

Si había estado equivocado toda su vida, si con su persecución implacable de la Justicia no había hecho más que inclinar la balanza hacia el lado equivocado, si…

Un mundo en que Jean Valjean era el héroe, ¿dónde lo dejaba a él? No podía existir en un mundo así. No había lugar para él.

La figura que se trepó al parapeto, si alguien la hubiese visto, habría presentado el rostro calmo de las estatuas de los sepulcros. No cerró los ojos al saltar: esperaba con impaciencia el frío abrazo de las aguas.

 **xi.**

Rue Homme-Armé, nº7

No había esperado despertar.

Mucho menos en una habitación cálida, con rayos de sol filtrándose por entre las cortinas de muselina y dibujando contrastes en las flores del empapelado.

De ser el Cielo, habría sido muy prosaico y habría creído que los huesos le dolerían menos. Para ser el Infierno o incluso el Purgatorio se veía demasiado hogareño.

—¡Oh, ya se despertó! —exclamó una voz femenina, con una nota de alivio. Hizo el intento de mover el cuello para volverse hacia ella pero fue un error, a juzgar por el dolor punzante que pareció recorrerlo hasta las puntas del cabello.

—No, no, por favor no se mueva, inspector, todavía la poción no ha terminado de hacer efecto. Le daría algo más fuerte para el dolor, pero si me paso con la belladona va a ser un desastre.

La voz se acercó hasta que ante los ojos de Javert apareció el rostro de una joven de ojos y cabellos claros que lo miraba con atención. Para ser un ángel, tenía la nariz algo chata y una mancha de tinta en una mejilla.

—Tengo… sed —logró musitar, demasiado estupefacto para hacer preguntas. La muchacha se apresuró a conseguirle un vaso de agua y le dio de beber, con cuidado de no moverle demasiado la cabeza. Poco después, la neblina volvió a capturar su mente y se durmió.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, el sol estaba más bajo, su mente más clara y el cuerpo le dolía menos. Esta vez pudo girar la cabeza en la almohada y alcanzó a ver algo de la habitación en que se encontraba. Había pocos muebles, sencillos por lo que podía ver desde su limitada perspectiva. Junto al hogar encendido estaba la muchacha sentada en un taburete. Llevaba un delantal de percal sobre un vestido que parecía caro, y estaba desmenuzando unas hierbas y arrojándolas al caldero que se calentaba en el fuego.

Un caldero.

Pestañeó mientras la muchacha tomaba frascos de distintos tamaños, vaciaba el contenido de algunos sobre una pequeña balanza de peltre a la que observaba con atención, para luego echar las cantidades necesarias al caldero. Luego sacó del bolsillo de su delantal una varita de madera y empezó a revolver la mezcla. Pareció sentir que la observaban porque se volvió a mirarlo y, lejos de mostrarse cohibida, le sonrió.

—¿Se siente mejor, inspector? Sus huesos ya deben estar casi soldados del todo.

Javert abrió la boca y la cerró, tragándose las primeras tres cosas que le vinieron a la mente. Asintió finalmente, y comprobó que el movimiento no le provocada casi dolor. La chica asintió.

—Todavía va a tener que quedarse quieto un tiempo más, hasta que estemos seguros que la poción curó cualquier herida interna, ¿sabe? ¿Desea beber más agua?

Cuando volvió a asentir le llevó un vaso de agua a los labios de nuevo, pero esta vez Javert pudo beber por sí mismo.

—Gracias, señorita…

Dejó caer el apelativo en el aire y la joven comprendió.

—¡Oh, disculpe! Con todo lo que pasó, tengo la cabeza en cualquier lado. Yo soy Cosette Fauchelevent… a mi padre ya lo conoce, por supuesto.

Por supuesto.

¿Alguna vez acabaría de conocer a aquel hombre?

—Señorita Fauchelevent. Si no le importa, ¿podría preguntarle cómo llegué aquí?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Papá lo trajo. Dijo que usted había tenido una fea caída del puente mientras perseguía a un ladrón. Estaba muy malherido, no creo que habría sobrevivido en un hospital muggle.

Muggle. Si se podían albergar dudas, aquella palabra las despejaba todas.

—Es usted una bruja —dijo, sin inflexión alguna.

Ella lo miró y en su rostro amable apareció una veta algo más calculadora.

—Bueno, sería muy tonto de mi parte negarlo a estas alturas, ¿verdad? —Abarcó con un gesto de la mano el caldero y los demás utensilios incriminadores—. Parece estar tomándoselo con mucha mayor calma que la mayoría de la gente.

Javert consideró que encogerse de hombros suponía un esfuerzo que no valía la pena.

—Supongo que no estoy en posición de quejarme al respecto, ¿verdad?

En el transcurso de la tarde Javert conoció también a la criada, Toussaint, una provinciana tartamuda que parecía desprovista de curiosidad alguna. No era de extrañar que Valjean la hubiese contratado. La mujer ayudaba a la señorita Facuhelevent en todo lo que ésta le mandaba, incluso a sostener a Javert por los hombros cuando la joven lo forzó a beber un mejunje que pareció encenderle las entrañas en carne viva.

—Lo sé, lo sé, es horrible —murmuraba ella mientras seguía metiéndole aquella atrocidad por la garganta, la misma compasión enloquecedora de Valjean en su voz—. Pero cuanto antes se lo beba, antes pasará.

No tengo cinco años, por el amor de Dios… Pero el dolor pasó, también, y al cabo de un rato ya pudo sentarse en la cama con la ayuda de unas cuantas almohadas. Mientras tanto, la muchacha seguía trabajando, ya fuera echando cosas en el caldero, ya fuera moviendo su varita para enrollar en el aire largas tiras de vendas blancas. Cada tanto le dirigía alguna pregunta o comentario, pero parecía distraída y el propio Javert tenía demasiado con sus propios pensamientos como para entablar conversación, aun cuando era una oportunidad irrepetible para un interrogatorio.

Se escuchó una llave girando en la cerradura y la joven tiró al suelo el taburete con el salto para levantarse. Antes de que pudiera enderezarlo ya estaba allí Valjean en el umbral.

—¡Papá!

La chica se arrojó a los brazos del hombre, quien la rodeó con ellos y le acarició los cabellos con ternura. Javert apartó la mirada.

—El inspector ya se encuentra bastante mejor. Todavía tendrá que hacer reposo algunos días, creo, sabes que no es mi especialidad pero… bueno, hice lo mejor que pude.

—Lo sé, Cosette, y te lo agradezco de veras.

A Javert le hubiese gustado en ese momento la habilidad para desmaterializarse, pero cuando Valjean se acercó a preguntarle cómo se encontraba, le sostuvo la mirada y le respondió sin que temblase su voz. Había un millar de preguntas en su cabeza, pero por una vez en su vida optó por el tacto de no realizarlas delante de la joven, quien parecía estar vibrando en el lugar por una emoción contenida que amenazaba con sobrepasarla. Valjean también lo notó porque inmediatamente se volvió a ella y la tomó del brazo.

—He ido a la casa del señor Gillenormand y lo he visto – sí, Cosette, ya te dije que él vivía. Pero está muy mal y el médico está preocupado por la infección —. El rostro de la muchacha adquirió una palidez cadavérica y su padre se apresuró a añadir —. Tú tienes muchas más chances de hacer algo por él que todos los médicos y cirujanos franceses juntos. Hablé con su abuelo y está los bastante deses—quiero decir, está dispuesto a darte una oportunidad de ayudarlo.

Ella soltó un suspiro de alivio y algo de color retornó a sus mejillas.

—¿Podemos ir ya? Tengo todo preparado, estuve toda la tarde con las vendas y pociones porque sabía que tú lo encontrarías, papá.

—Toma tu capa y tus cosas y partiremos enseguida. Quítate el delantal —agregó, cuando la muchacha ya hubo salido corriendo por la puerta.

Se quedaron solos en la habitación, cuyo aire parecía haberse vuelto mucho más pesado.

—Así que por eso te llevaste a aquel muchacho de la barricada —comentó, porque parecía el tema menos espinoso de todos. Valjean se encogió de hombros con aire de derrota.

—Cosette lo ama. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Antes que pudiera responder, Cosette regresó abrochándose la capa, Toussaint pisándole los talones para empezar a levantar frascos y rollos de vendas de los estantes. En un vendaval de actividad furiosa Valjean volvió a marcharse con la muchacha, dejándolo solo con un libro y la sirvienta, para atenderlo o vigilarlo, vaya uno a saber.

No que pudiera marcharse muy lejos.

Para cuando regresaron Valjean y la muchacha, era ya noche cerrada y Javert habría considerado seriamente arrojarse por la ventana por el aburrimiento, sino fuera porque aún le dolían todos los músculos tras su primer salto al vacío. Tuvo ocasión de recordar que jamás había disfrutado leer y sólo se obligaba a hacerlo porque consideraba parte de su deber no ser completamente inculto; y la conversación titubeante de Toussaint no era mucho más estimulante. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver a Valjean sin la perspectiva de poder ponerle un par de esposas en las muñecas.

La joven parecía exangüe por el agotamiento, apenas musitó un "buenas noches, que descanse bien" en su dirección antes de retirarse a descansar. Valjean llevó aparte a Toussaint para darle algunas instrucciones y la criada también salió de la habitación, dejándolos solos.

Javert tenía un millar de preguntas bulléndole en la cabeza. Valjean debió presentirlo, porque aproximó el taburete y se dejó caer en él, como esperando un interrogatorio. Había tantas cosas que necesitaba saber, pero decidió empezar por lo más acuciante:

—¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Cómo llegué? ¿Me siguió hasta el puente?

Tan preocupado estaba con su torrente de preguntas que en un primer momento ni siquiera notó que había dejado de tutearlo. Su interlocutor, si se percató, no dio señales de ello. Se frotó la frente en un gesto familiar.

—Pues, sí, lo seguí. Me había quedado preocupado.

Javert se lo quedó mirando, sin comprender.

—¿Preocupado? ¡Lo dejé en su casa! Era libre, lo dejé marchar de una vez, ¿y estaba preocupado?

—Precisamente. No era… bueno, no era propio de usted. Y su expresión… —Calló, mordiéndose el labio—. Era la expresión de alguien que va a hacer algo drástico, ¿sabe? Aunque nunca pensé… Creí que iba a hacer algo estúpido, como entregarse o pedir que lo echaran, otra vez. Evidentemente, subestimé su estupidez —concluyó con una mueca.

Javert apretó los dientes. No era estupidez, era una cuestión de honor. Había fallado, toda su vida lo había hecho, no merecía el perdón de nadie, ni siquiera el de Dios.

Pero alguien como Valjean, quien creía genuinamente que la gente podía pasar página sin importar la oscuridad en su pasado, quien siempre predicaba el perdón y la compasión por sobre la justicia y el castigo, sería incapaz de comprenderlo.

—Tuve suerte —continuó al cabo de un momento—. Si hubiese caído directamente en el remolino, nunca habría podido sacarlo de allí, pero chocó contra los pilares del puente y se quedó enganchado allí. Fue algo… complicado, y usted estaba bastante mal herido, pero en fin, aquí estamos.

Javert se lo quedó mirando boquiabierto, hasta que se dio cuenta y cerró la boca con fuerza. Sólo Valjean podía hablar tan tranquilamente de una proeza semejante, porque tuvo que haberse descolgado del puente para luego volver a treparlo sosteniendo a un hombre de considerable estatura y peso. Y eso tras pasarse una noche luchando en una barricada y sobrevivir a ella sólo para después arrastrar un cuerpo inerte por medio París a través de las alcantarillas.

Pero Jean Valjean siempre había sido capaz de lo imposible.

—¿Y por qué me trajo aquí, a su propia casa, con su familia?

Con el esfuerzo que el hombre había hecho a lo largo de los años por proteger su hogar junto a aquella muchacha, y luego traía a Javert, nada menos que su peor enemigo. Se sentía como un lobo al que un pastor distraído había dejado mezclarse con los corderos. Decidió no detenerse a pensar en qué significaba que en aquella casa de criminales y brujos hubiese empezado a considerarse a sí mismo como peligroso para otros.

—Ya le dije: estaba muy mal herido. Se había roto la clavícula y la mitad de los huesos, sangraba profusamente, no sabía si no tendría heridas internas… No creí que un hospital le fuera a ser de mucha ayuda. Necesitaría medios menos… —Dudó, quizá a causa de una vida entera dedicada al secreto, pero hasta él debía darse cuenta que no había forma de meter al gato de vuelta dentro de la bolsa—. Bueno, menos normales.

Lo miró entonces con una intensidad inusitada y Javert puso los ojos en blanco.

—No voy a arrestar a la muchacha, Valjean.

No agregó si no lo arresté a usted pero ambos lo oyeron. Un peso inconmensurable pareció librar el cuerpo de aquel hombre.

—No podría, de todos modos. Ella no ha quebrado ninguna ley, no de acuerdo con el último tratado de—

—Valjean, si me vuelve a repetir todos los incisos y los artículos que se sabe, como solía hacer en Montreuil-sur-Mer, estoy dispuesto a arrojarle la bacineta por la cabeza aunque me disloque el hombro.

Algo que no llegó a ser una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de los labios del hombre.

—Se lo dejaré pasar esta vez, inspector, porque sé que está convaleciente.

Javert resopló pero no lo contradijo. Incluso estar sentado mucho rato se le dificultaba. Debía resultar evidente, porque Valjean acabó por desearle las buenas noches. Al llegar al umbral se detuvo un momento.

—Cosette dice que le llevará algunos días aún recuperarse del todo. Procuraremos que esté tan cómodo como sea posible, inspector.

Y lo dejó solo con sus pensamientos, enfrascado una vez más en el enigma irresoluble que era Jean Valjean hasta que lo venció el sueño.

Alcanzaron una especie de rutina. Por las mañanas, la señorita Fauchelevent le preguntaba cómo se sentía y en base a sus respuestas le daba a beber tal o cual mejunje; a Dios gracias ninguno tan espantoso como el del primer día. Aunque solícita y deseosa de ayudar, era evidente que la joven aguardaba con impaciencia la hora para marcharse a rue Filles-du-Cavalier para atender a su paciente predilecto. Javert no podía juzgarla por eso, pero Valjean siempre la acompañaba y los días en compañía de Toussaint se hacían muy largos, aunque el hombre le buscaba diarios y libros que creía que podrían interesarle para que se entretuviera.

Por las noches, la señorita Fauchelevent procuraba entretenerlo narrándole su día o hablándole de su tema favorito, el señor Marius Pontmercy. Su infección era lo bastante grave para que aun los métodos mágicos no fueran efectivos de inmediato. Javert la escuchaba en silencio porque tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer y era evidente que para ella era un alivio: ya debía haber agotado el tema hasta el hartazgo con Valjean y Toussaint.

Sorpresivamente Valjean también parecía interesado en pasar parte de su día junto a su lecho, preguntándole sobre sus lecturas. Se parecía sospechosamente a que le estuviese tomando la lección y era difícil encontrar un tema de conversación poco espinoso cuando casi de lo único que hablaban los periódicos era de la persecución de los traidores a la Corona que habían sobrevivido al 6 de junio. Se había decretado que cualquiera que tuviese heridas sospechosas debía ser denunciado, pero afortunadamente para el joven Pontmercy, sus médicos parecían dispuestos a ignorar tal decreto.

Él mismo debería haber estado allí fuera, tras la pista de los traidores, pero en ese momento se le hacía una realidad muy lejana.

La situación se le hizo más tolerable cuando pudo levantarse y empezar a andar por el apartamento con ayuda de un bastón, sus músculos recomponiéndose lentamente. También Valjean pareció cobrarle cierta confianza al señor Gillenormand, la suficiente para ser capaz de dejar a Cosette sola en su casa por un rato y volverse más temprano a rue Homme-Armé. A veces, cuando hablaban de las noticias en los periódicos no podían evitar caer en las antiguas discusiones de sus días de Montreuil-sur-Mer sobre derechos de los desposeídos y responsabilidades del Estado. Javert seguía creyendo que el hombre era ridículamente ingenuo para alguien que había permanecido diecinueve años en prisión y que había conocido a gente como los Thénardiers, pero ya no sentía el mismo veneno al responderle.

Al cabo de una semana, Javert ya se sentía lo bastante recuperado para reconocerse a sí mismo que se estaba sobrepasando con su permanencia allí. Valjean nunca se lo diría, pero era un abuso de su hospitalidad. La perspectiva de regresar a la habitación que alquilaba era lúgubre, pensamiento que le tomó por sorpresa porque nunca se había preocupado por darle un toque hogareño: era un sitio donde dormir y ya. Comparado con la habitación en la que estaba, sin embargo, la suya propia le parecía una celda.

Cuando la señorita Fauchelevent lo vio preparándose para irse, se alarmó.

—Pero, inspector, ¿qué está haciendo?

—Señorita, créame que le agradezco sinceramente todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Pero ya he abusado de su hospitalidad y debo volverme a mi casa.

Si es que aún tenía una. La nota al prefecto con ciertas disposiciones que había dejado en la gendarmería antes de saltar se parecía sospechosamente a una carta de suicidio, y no creía que Valjean precisamente se hubiese acercado a la comisaría para comunicarles que vivía. Probablemente tendría que haber escrito al prefecto aclarándole que aún respiraba o al menos al casero para que no se deshiciera de sus cosas.

La muchacha se quedó momentáneamente boquiabierta, como si no se le hubiese ocurrido antes la posibilidad de que él tuviese algún hogar al que volver.

En realidad no lo tenía, pero ella no tenía modo de saberlo.

Se recuperó lo suficiente para decir:

—¡Oh, es una lástima! Me alegró mucho conocer a un amigo de papá, él está normalmente tan solo, sobre todo ahora que yo… bueno, en fin. Vendrá a visitarnos, ¿verdad? Papá no tendrá con quién hablar del código penal si no.

Siguiendo un momento de impulsividad inexplicable (pero desde la madrugada del 7 de junio, cada vez estaba más y más acostumbrado a que su propia comportamiento le resultase inexplicable), le prometió que así lo haría, si a su padre le parecía bien. Y por extraño que pudiera parecer, Valjean pareció casi aliviado con su promesa.

 **xii.**

Prefectura de policía

El inspector Javert regresó a sus funciones, para estupefacción del prefecto quien sin embargo le dio la bienvenida: agentes así de capaces y así de desinteresados en quitarle el cargo eran difíciles de encontrar. Si su historia sobre su enfermedad y permanencia en un hospital le sonaron extrañas, no hizo preguntas incómodas al respecto.

Pronto, sin embargo, tanto el prefecto como los demás agentes de la ley notaron un cambio en Javert. Seguía siendo uno de los inspectores más competentes y dedicados a su trabajo, pero de repente tenía la preocupación inaudita porque a los prisioneros no se les tratase con crueldad excesiva, ante una denuncia se detenía a escuchar qué tenía para decir la parte acusada, era menos proclive a sacar la porra de su cinto. Las murmuraciones se propagaban por los pasillos de la prefectura, pero ninguno se atrevió a decir palabra al respecto en su presencia. Quizá su rigidez característica se hubiese suavizado un poco, no lo suficiente para perder su capacidad para intimidar aun a sus propios compañeros.

Si hubiesen escuchado que cada vez más a menudo se dejaba caer por el apartamento de un ex convicto para conversar o que paseaba con él por el Jardín del Luxemburgo cuando su hija se hallaba demasiado ocupada con su prometido, ninguno de ellos lo habría creído.

Menos que menos cuando meses más tarde, el inspector decidió abandonar la pensión donde alquilaba desde su llegada a París para mudarse a la habitación libre del apartamento en rue Homme-Armé.

 **xiii.**

Hospital de Saint-Médard.

Chabrier era un agente de policía joven y que se reconocía a sí mismo como inexperto, por lo que no discutió cuando el inspector Javert decidió no castigar al pilluelo que se había robado un par de manzanas y en cambio, detenerse a preguntarle su edad y si vivía solo. Aunque aterrado, el niño no bajó la vista al responder que tenía siete años y que vivía debajo de un puente con su hermanito de cinco, para quien había robado las manzanas porque estaba enfermo. Historias así se escuchaban a montones todos los días y la mayoría de los policías no tenían tiempo para ellas, pero el inspector lo sorprendió una vez más al pedirle que lo llevara junto a su hermano, y luego al ordenarle a Chabrier que tomase al pequeño en brazos para llevarlo al hospital. Aunque atónito, tuvo el buen tino de no discutir.

Junto a la iglesia de Saint-Médard funcionaba una pequeña sala de hospital del mismo nombre, probablemente financiada al menos en parte por Jean Valjean, donde Cosette Fauchelevent solía ayudar ahora que su prometido se había restablecido del todo. Ella recibió a los niños, acomodó al más pequeño en una cama y le dio comida y lo que Javert estaba seguro que era una poción aunque se disimulaba en el frasco bastante bien; al más grande lo acomodó en una silla junto al lecho de su hermano, le dio algo de comer y uno de esos juguetes artesanales que el antiguo alcalde de Montreuil-Sur-Mer gustaba de obsequiarle a los niños.

Javert la observaba preparar unas hierbas en silencio hasta que en un momento, cuando se hubo asegurado que no había oídos indiscretos prestándoles atención, le comentó al pasar:

—Veo que su padre le ha enseñado bien sus artes.

—Oh, ¿los juguetes? En realidad los hace él porque intentó enseñarme, pero no soy muy ducha con ese tipo de manualidades.

Javert frunció el ceño.

—Me refería a sus conocimientos sobre hierbas.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, sí, de eso me enseñó algo, pero más que nada fueron las Hermanas de la Orden.

—¿Las monjas?

—No… no realmente. Es una Orden de brujas sanadoras en realidad. Ellas me enseñaron mucho de hierbas; papá sabe bastante, pero es muggle, ¿vio? Sus conocimientos son limitados. Sin ofender —agregó rápidamente con una sonrisa.

—Oh, no es ofensa en absoluto —musitó y ella se marchó a atender a los pacientes, dejándolo helado en el lugar.

El inspector no había leído Hamlet, pero ciertamente habría compartido la impresión de que el mundo se había salido de su eje.

 **xiv.**

Jardín del Luxemburgo

—Es un idiota.

—¿Marius? Él sólo quiere hacer lo mejor para Cosette y si eso significa alejarme para siempre de ella, entonces—

—No, no Pontmercy – bueno, él también – yo hablaba de usted. No puedo creer que sea yo el que tenga que decirle esto. Usted crio a esa niña, la protegió cuando nadie más lo hubiese hecho, no sé a qué me viene a decir ahora que su presencia en su vida es algo malo para ella o cualquiera sea la estupidez que haya dicho Pontmercy.

Pontmercy, por el amor de Dios. Ese chico tenía la cabeza tan en las nubes que Javert no sabía cómo no iba por la vida llevándose puestos los árboles.

Jean Valjean frunció el ceño y reconoció las señales de un ataque de testarudez inminente.

—Si alguien supiese de mi pasado, si se hiciera público, el estigma de un padre convicto pesaría por siempre sobre Cosette—

—Yo tuve no un padre, sino dos en prisión. Nací allí. Y a mi madre la guillotinaron por bruja. Nunca lo oculté, y ya ve que mi vida no se truncó por eso.

El hombre dio un respingo al escuchar estas palabras aunque no fuesen noticia alguna para él a estas alturas. Abrió la boca y la cerró, dividido probablemente entre pedirle disculpas por su falta de tacto y espetarle un precisamente, punto a mi favor. De acuerdo, Javert estaba dispuesto a admitir que no resentía que Valjean deseara algo mejor para su hija y la burguesía a la que por matrimonio ahora pertenecía sería mucho más severa que la policía.

Irónico, pero cierto.

Cuando todo intento por razonar con Valjean falló (sus cabellos serían más blancos pero su terquedad y martirologio permanecían incólumes), Javert se marchó directamente a la casa de rue Filles-du-Cavalier para aclararle unas cuantas verdades al señor Pontmercy. El joven ya no daba un respingo cada vez que lo veía como si permanentemente se olvidase de que no, Valjean no le había pegado un tiro aquella noche en la barricada, pero seguía sin parecer demasiado cómodo en su presencia. A Javert le daba bastante igual: estaba acostumbrado y en este caso, su facilidad para intimidar le venía como anillo al dedo.

Del mismo modo en que años, siglos, atrás el señor Madeleine había ignorado su pedido de despido, Javert decidió ignorar la orden de Valjean de jamás contarle a su yerno quién exactamente le había salvado la vida aquella fatídica noche. Los ojos del abogado se abrieron como platos.

—Pero entonces ese hombre es un héroe; qué héroe, ¡un santo!

Pontmercy proseguía con el panegírico a Jean Valjean cuando Javert le dejó hablando solo. Valjean no se lo agradeció, por supuesto, pero no le retiró el saludo tampoco así que decidió considerarlo un triunfo.

 **xv.**

Barrio de Saint-Michel

Aquella anciana seguía acomodada en el recoveco de un umbral, unos cuantos remiendos más en sus ropas, unos cuantos cabellos blancos ganándole la batalla al gris. Sus dedos artríticos recorrían el ajado mazo de cartas, sus ojos oscuros como brasas encendidas en el cielo nocturno. Instintivamente, los pilluelos y los transeúntes daban un rodeo para no pasarle demasiado cerca.

Una moneda de cinco francos cayó entonces en su falda. Nunca había visto moneda semejante y examinó al león grabado con curiosidad. Levantó la vista y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa desdentada.

—Gracias, inspector.

El hombre asintió en reconocimiento, la misma levita perfectamente abrochada, las mismas patillas cuidadosamente recortadas, pero una mirada muy diferente en sus ojos.

—Buenas tardes, señora.

Y se alejó por la callejuela hasta desaparecer detrás de uno de sus tantos recovecos.


End file.
